Naruto's Crayon Box
by shamitt
Summary: Oneshots/drabbles/poems of Naruto couples
1. Betrayal

Story contains SasuSaku, and if you do a double take SakuNeji

Copyright: Masashi Kishimoto

He owns all T.T Oh yes! Please comment and tell what cha think ! Also, the only other profile this story should be on is shammooo's profile on deviantART. Now on with the story!

* * *

"Please! It wasn't his fault!"

"…"

"He's your friend Neji! Please!"

There was a slight pause then he answered.

"Why should I not kill him!?"

The girl sobbed pathetically in front of those lavender eyes of his.

"It's my fault…"

The harsh glare never slackened with its sharp sight.

"Then tell me… Sakura-chan."

Green met lavender.

* * *

Rummaging through her stuff, Sakura wiped the sweat from her brow. Usually she would never be this rushed. She always had nothing to do. Just working at the nursery was usual, and occasionally having lunch with her dear friend Naruto.

Shutting her chest filled with an assortment of her clothes, jewelry, ect. She locked it shut and put it into the carriage waiting patiently outside.

This was going to be a long trip…

* * *

"You never spoke up when I asked you many times if you wanted to go home." Neji said.

His words were true.

Yet, they were oblivious.

"Neji, my family would've never accepted me back." Sakura felt the tears run. "I would've been disowned and thrown out into the streets!"

She used her hands to wipe away the tears.

Just looking at her now was a sight. Her eyes bloodshot, her hair a tangled mess, and her voice came out in a hoarse cry.

And still…Neji's cold heart yearned for her affection… yet it would never be his.

* * *

"Welcome." Neji's uncle spoke with pride.

This would be the first time in decades that the Hyuuga clan would be united with the Haruno clan. The marriage would be one of treaty and peace.

Together, the two clans would make a clan two times as powerful as the Uchiha.

The girl with pink hair smiled gently, her eyes glowing a beautiful emerald.

"Thank you for letting me stay. My name is Haruno Sakura, I hope that my presence may not be one of annoyance."

She bowed.

Neji's eyes studied her, she was pretty, she knew her place, and she was perfect.

Stepping forward and taking her hand, Neji spoke.

"My name is Neji, please let me help you."

His family was stunned by his sudden actions, but Hinata smiled.

Maybe Neji will have hope.

* * *

Now sitting on their bed, Sakura was curled into a ball.

Her words flowed off her tongue like a never ending river.

She started telling her tale…of her meetings with him.

* * *

A few weeks after the marriage had taken place. Sakura seemed happier. Her eyes were filled with love as she held Neji's hand.

As they walked through the village like this. Sakura's friends awed, and Naruto growled.

He'd always be reminded Neji, protect Sakura, or else.

Nej's lips curled slightly as he watched his wife speak to the children. She was pregnant, he could tell. Ordinary eyes could not yet tell, but the eyes of the Hyuuga could.

"Neji?"

His attention was suddenly taken by Sakura.

"I think I'm going to head home. I'm not feeling too well."

Neji nodded in understanding. Maybe the baby was already taking some of her chakra.

Watching as she left, his mouth slid into a frown.

Maybe she would eventually tell him… that is wasn't his child.

* * *

Sakura held her stomach with the guilt of betrayal.

Neji had done nothing to her. He loved her, accepted her into his home, and this is the thanks he gets?

Neji held his head in his hands,

the worst of the story had yet to be told.

* * *

When Sakura walked away from Neji, leaving him, she walked in a different direction.

When she walked, she walked away from the reality she was in.

She was married!

She had to be faithful!

Yet her feet would carry her to the abandoned houses of a different clan.

Outside two large wooden doors, she felt sudden anxiety and felt herself falling backwards.

Someone caught her.

"Hello Sakura." A voice whispered huskily into her earlobe.

The person left trails of kisses down her neck.

She shivered with pleasure and hugged the person giving her affection.

"I missed you, Sasuke-kun."

She buried her head within his chest, taking in the sweet smell of grass and pine.

He smelt good, but his touch was even better.

Smirking, he took her mouth with his and led her inside his house.

"Sakura-chan." Neji sighed.

"Will you ever love me?"

His words stung her heart,

"No."

She lowered her head in shame.

Her heart would never be his.

The night when she bid farewell to the Uchiha years ago,

was the spring when the sakura petals beauty rotted.

…

* * *

"Sakura-chan, where were you?" Neji asked with false worry.

He knew she was hiding something.

It had shown on her face.

Her lips opened slightly to say something, but she said something else.

"I went over to help Ino at her shop."

Once again, her smile was fake.

Her eyes no longer held any love for him.

He nodded, letting her off the hook ;

But she'd have to tell him sooner or later.

* * *

Sakura was now watching Neji's face for any sign of anger.

Her eyes, studied his hardened face with confusion.

Was he not angry with her?

Her eyes watched him as he walked to go the bedroom door, and opened it.

What was he doing?

His eyes traveled to the ground as he spoke.

"You love him so much, go to him."  
Sakura's mouth hung open in shock.

Was this the Neji she met at the chunnin exams?

…

"Aren't you going to go? Get out."

He asked, his voice grew louder.

Quickly standing, Sakura walked past him.

Suddenly, she stopped.

Turning back to him she smiled,

"Neji, thank you."

Then she walked out the door,

And the sakura petal was out of the cage,

and into the flame.

* * *

If you didn't get any of the story, the scene is constantly switching from Neji and Sakura in a bedroom to the scene when Sakura meets up with Sasuke!

LE GASP! Scandalous! ;)

Sorry dear readers that Neji was OCCish T.T


	2. Home

_*Le gasp!* _For my First one shot, 153 people have read it so far! XD yay! No reviews yet, but hey thats okay, as long as I know someones reading it!

Anyways, AHEM, forgive me dear readers, but I've gone mad with power of the _Italics_! mwhahaha :)

I know I know, Another **SasuSaku drabble/musical lyrics** thing mijiggy, but hey I just want to remind you

**Copyright: Masashi Kishimoto (I'm jealous of this man)**

**Song: Home Sung by: Michael Buble**

He owns all T.T Oh yes! Please comment and tell what cha think ! Also, the only other profile this story should be on is shammooo's profile on deviantART. Now on with the story!

Oh and for the bold words, I got a littttttttle carried away :)

_

* * *

_

_Maybe surrounded by a million people I still feel all alone.  
I just wanna go home…Oh I miss you, you know?_

"Please come home."were the words she muttered.

Pink locks were caked with blood, her blood.  
From a slight distance, she could hear someone approach.  
Enemy or foe, the little blossom no longer cared.  
She had **failed**.

_Another Airplane, another sunny place, I'm lucky I know, but I wanna go home.  
I've got to go home…_

She let down Naruto, Kakashi, and…  
She gasped silently as tears formed.  
Her emerald eyes wildly gazed around spotting her lost comrades.  
Their corpses were in such gruesome positions it was almost as if they were bloody **puppets**.

Her eyes screwed shut; the image would haunt her forever.  
"Sakura," The voice demanded.

She was dying, what was the point of doing anything?  
"Sakura, open your eyes," The voice grew impatient.

In reply, her eyelids slowly slid open to meet the eyes of a stranger.  
Black pools of coal were the only things she saw before coughing up more blood.  
The kunai had hit her heart, but why was she dying so **slowly**?

_Let me go home. I'm just too far from where you are-  
I wanna come home._

Being a medic was hard to understand, but the heart is harder to understand than a medic.

An overwhelming feeling filled her body as she began to go numb.  
"I-I wanted to take you home." She meant to yell at him, but only came out in a harsh whisper.

"I know."

"It's just . . ." her vision began to blur.

Her breathing rate was going down.  
Silently, her lips formed into a gentle smile.  
Death was as sweet as **poison**.

_And I know just why you could not come along with me…. But this was not your dream, but you always believed in me._

"I c-cant take you home," she smiled, bitterness and sorrow teasing her lips.

Sasuke watched as his former teammate began to die before his eyes.  
After all these years she was still annoying.  
And she still managed to make him want to reach for her.  
"I'm sorry, S-sasuke-kun."

He couldn't … he was an **avenger**.

_Another winter day has come and gone away and even Paris and Rome and I wanna go home.  
Let me go Home……_

She stopped breathing.  
His eyes held no emotion as the cherry blossom was taken from his world.  
Maybe, if he was lucky, he'd join her, he thought walking away.

Then together, they would go **home**.

_Let me go home. It'll all be right, I'll be home tonight, I'm coming back home._


End file.
